1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe with a collapsible or retractable fin, and more particularly, to a shoe with a retractable fin that provides protection and support for walking, in addition to propulsion for water sports and swimming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for fins have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a collapsible or retractable fin or web incorporated to a shoe. The use of fins is quite desirable when a user wants to move in a body of water. However, when a user walks outside the water with fins their resistance is an undesirable obstacle and they can even be dangerous to walk with. The present invention solves this problem. It permits a user to use the invention substantially as regular shoes for walking outside the body of water and, when desired, the collapsible fins are deployed for swimming with fins. This is particularly useful in beaches where it is not uncommon to find rocks, broken glass and other objects. A user can be protected with the present invention while walking on the beach and deploy the fins when in a body of water.